Compared with common flat panel displays, flexible displays are primarily characterized in that they are soft and bendable electronic displays. With the increasing demands for narrow bezels on the market today, it is desired that the bezels have reduced widths. With the current capability and state of the devices, it is difficult to narrow the bezels of the flexible display devices.